


À La Cascade

by ApacheTracker



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Snowballing, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApacheTracker/pseuds/ApacheTracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. In which Les Amis visit a swimming hole and Grantaire is a cheeky fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À La Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, this is the first fic I've posted in about three years and its probably terrible but porn is porn. Enjoy, mes amis :)
> 
> Also, René and Julien are my headcanon given names for R and E, respectively, but I definitely stole them from someone and if any of your could refresh me as to who originally came up with that, that would be very much appreciated <3

"Just jump in, already!" Bahorel barked from the centre of the swimming hole.

While Bossuet had the excuse of working sunscreen into his skin, Joly stood at the bank, fully clothed, waving a likely irrelevant pamphlet around.

"I'm telling you, it isn't safe! Between leeches and waterborne bacteria, not to mention the candirù!" Joly cried, only for Bossuet to come up behind him and smooth his hands around him under his shirt.

"Sounds exotic," Bossuet purred.

"And rightly so, they're Brazillian fish that swim up one's urethral opening."

Bossuet froze and retracted his arms, "Maybe it isn't such a great day for swimming,"

At that, the two decided to lay on the embankment while their friends frolicked in the lake. Bahorel ceased to harass them, only to climb on Feuilly's shoulders and challenge Courfeyrac and Jehan to a wrestling match with Combeferre refereeing. At first, Grantaire was happy to cheer on Team Feuilly, but as the match progressed, he subtly switched to Team Jehan, and by the next round, Grantaire had subtly drifted from the spectacle entirely.

Meanwhile, Enjolras found himself floating peacefully on his back. The sun shone on his fair skin, glinting off his golden curls that had already begun to dry. He could sense himself nearing the waterfall but neglected to do anything about it, confident that a little water wouldn't kill him.

Not if Grantaire did first.

Suddenly, Enjolras felt his mouth and nose fill with water before he finally rose to the surface. He coughed and spluttered, splashing furiously at the sight of Grantaire, cackling at his misery. Enjolras reached Grantaire, and pushed him through the waterfall, following him to slap and pound pettily at his bare chest. 

Grantaire chuckled and held Enjolras' wrists out in front of them, receiving a fiery glare, softened by a childish pout.

Only then did Grantaire notice the sudden humidity. Whether it was from the waterfall around them or the slender thing in front of him, Grantaire couldnt tell. Enjolras lowered his fists and his guard.

Enjolras' arms felt heavy and awkward as he willed them to stay anywhere other than Grantaire's bare hips. The only other place for them, as far as Enjolras could see, was to brush away the usually bouncy locks from his face. Grantaire, however, beat him to it, clearing away wet strands and tucking them behind Enjolras' ears. Enjolras then reached back, tying his long wet curls into a makeshift ponytail before hesitantly placing his long, pale fingers on Grantaire's waist, searching his eyes for approval.

Grantaire's entire body shook, as he grasped the blonde's forearms, pulling him closer slowly but firmly. He pressed their foreheads together, staring at a water droplet in the centre of Enjolras' bottom lip.

As the brunette brought one hand up to cup Enjolras' jaw, the young blonde found his hands slipping down to press flat on Grantaire's lower abdomen. Grantaire held his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping Enjolras' lips up slightly to meet his.

Enjolras' eyelids fell, as did Grantaire. Soon, the older boy was supported only by Enjolras' pressing need and the grotto wall behind him.

Their lips were red and slick as their tongues brushed together. Enjolras dug his fingers into Grantaire's curls, pulling back to gain leverage before licking hungrily at his mouth. Grantaire slid their thighs together, moaning into the kiss as he rutted his cock against Enjolras's thigh.

Grantaire reluctantly broke the kiss to attach his lips to Enjolras' neck, sucking and biting to leave marks that the younger boy hated to love. Grantaire laved at his skin toward his left nipple, lapping up droplets and bringing his hand up to palm Enjolras from beneath the water's surface. Enjolras gasped at the touch and pulled Grantaire's face closer to his chest. 

Grantaire continued rubbing Enjolras as the latter's breathing grew harsh and laboured. Grantaire began to suck at Enjolras' prominent hipbones, wrapping his calloused hand around his cock, pumping determinedly.

Enjolras involuntarily held his breath as high, staccato moans slipped past his lips and straight to Grantaire's prick. He gripped and dug his fingernails into Grantaire's shoulders as his hips jerked and stuttered and he came in Grantaire's hand.

"Ren.. René.."

Enjolras fell to his knees in orgasmic bliss. After catching his breath, he lazily led Grantaire to a shallower end of the grotto until Grantaire's hips were above water, and pulled out Grantaire's dick. He licked at it lazily, kissing and swirling his tongue around the head.

He ran the flat of his tongue firmly along the underside and gently bobbed his head at the top. 

Eventually, Enjolras built a steady pace, bobbing and sucking until Grantaire's come splattered across his tongue

Once Grantaire joined Enjolras in the water, he was pulled into a slow, tender kiss as Enjolras pushed his own come into his mouth. Grantaire sucked Enjolras' tongue and all he could taste was himself and his Julien.


End file.
